1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to software code accessible via a network such as the Internet, and more specifically, to systems for dynamically relocating web services.
2. Description of Related Art
A web service is an application function or software system exposed by a well defined interface that can be used as a reusable component in a business process, for example, an application programming interfaces (API). Web services typically use web-related standards to interact with other systems, for example, Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). A web service is a self contained function whose definition can be discovered by another software system. In an enterprise there are often many web services deployed on assigned infrastructure maintained in a data center. Many internal and external applications access these web services over the network. Typically application operations team is responsible for deploying and managing these web services to ensure that they meet their promised Service Level Agreements (SLA).
Web service invocations may be dynamic in nature, varying with time, situation and location. There can be demand for a particular service during certain situations, from a particular location or for a particular period of time, or a combination of these factors. Such web services may be hot in terms of number of invocations or critical in terms of meeting the Quality of Service (QoS) like availability, response times, or other performance measures.